Stylists Of One Direction
by ilovecoookies
Summary: Isha and LaShia just want to make something out of their life. And when they become One Direction stylists, you think their set, what happens when drama sparks? Read and find out. Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louie. pov: Harry, Isha, LaShia, Niall, and Louis.
1. Chapter 1

**There's Something About Them**

* * *

Well to start, I'm Isha Cameron. I'm 19 and I live with my best friend LaShia in New York. She a year older but we been friends since we were 7. She is like an older sister to me. We met when I was getting push around on my first day of school and she came and screamed at them. Were we friends ever since.

Now Shia and I are making clothing line called 'BRAIN FREEZE.' She came up with it. My mom is a lawyer and she came up with the idea. I make all men's clothes and accessories and Shia makes girls/women clothes. We are from Minnesota but my mom said nothing would happen if we stayed, so she got us to live here! Today's the day were due to leave and my mom already finished a box of tissues.

"I'll m-miss you", she whispered in my hair. I could feel my shirt getting wet, but I didn't care. My mom was everything to me. "I'll miss you too. We'll make sure to call every day." I sniffled, holding back tears. I turn to see Shia. she wasc rying before her mom and dad did. Her dad, taller than her, rubbed her back in small circles. The whispered to each other than pulled away. "I'm fine with Isha and I won't do anything crazy, I promise" Shia said. She picks her carry on and others bags. "BYE!" We walk and I as soon as the taxi drove away I busted in to tears. Shia didn't ask. She just hugs me and we sat in silence. Quicker than I thought the driver said "We here. The will be 24.75 please." I gave him 30 and told him to keep change. We start walking and go through all operations as a sweet voice on the speaker goes "Flight to New York is about to take off." Shia and I squealed before sprinting to the plane. Shia's dad was so kind to let us have first class there!

_This is really happening _I thought. Then I felt Shia squeezed my hand. She was so excited. So far our designs were used for prom and little Hollywood events, but now people would really as us to help them! _I wonder what awaits us in New York_. I was still daydreaming, when an air hostess pat me on the shoulders. "Seatbelt on please. We are about to take flight!" she seem really happy. She thanks me when I put it on and she walked to remind the next person. I started hearing soft snoring and find Shia sleeping peacefully beside to me. I smiled. She was so pretty. She had light brown eyes and hair. Puffy hair cause she was mix. Kind of like and afro but when straight was a bit below her shoulders. She a decent 5'4 and skinny.

And then there was me. I was a lighter-then-milk-chocolate skinned girl. I have dyed dark red hair and hazel eyes. When I'm happy, they are hazel, sad they are brown and green when exasperated. I was 5'9 and Shia always said I have legs for miles. I wasn't skin but no fat either.

We started to take flight and I was getting tired. I look through my iPod and put on 'More than this' by One Direction. Harry and Louis were my FAV and Shia like Zayn. As it got to the end, I turn it off and put it in my bag. I couldn't wait, but now, time to sleep.

Harry's POV

"Well, this sucks." I sat next to Louis on the couch, pouting. What's wrong pumpkin?" he grab my cheek in a motherly way. _He's so weird _I thought. "Our stylist just had a baby and can't help us for the shoot on Sunday. Its Friday already!" I said. "We can find a new one Curly. Come down." Now looking at his phone, probably on twitter. He got up and when to the kitchen. I followed. "In three days? I don't think so." I don't usual worry but I just like Mary. She had good taste. "I'm looking now. Hm." Louis was scrolling and stopped then looks at me and screamed. "BRAIN FREZZE!" I covered my ears. "What the hell man! You're not even drinking anything!" I shouted back. I loved Louis to bits but he can be annoying. "No silly" he said quieter, "I mean there's these two girls and their label is called BRAIN FREZZE! See look." He shoved the phone in my face. I took it and saw really good clothes. _WOW _i thought. Then I look at 'profile' and my jaw dropped.

I saw the two girls, the photo black and white. They had fabrics on the table, but both look up to flash a smile. Then I keep staring at the girl with dimples. _Wow_ I thought again she look gorgeous. They both did. "Guessing Hazza like what he sees" Louis says, scaring me. He laughed then goes to make tea. I did like what I saw though. "I'm going to call." Hastily making my way to my phone I look at her one more time then called.

LaShia's POV

_Finally! Off the damn plane and on solid ground _I stretched. "Such a BEAUTIFUL day!" I laughed, but Isha gives me death stares. She hates being around loud things after a nap. She murmured to herself then starts walking to the taxi. We're staying a fancy hotel and I'm so happy. Isha give him the address and we here in no time. We check in and as soon as we go in, Isha already marks her sleeping territory. I giggled then go make tea. I'm about to go watch Family Guy when my phone ring. I don't know the number but I answered it. "Hello" I said. "Um, yeah this Harry Styles and I was wondering if you and your friend could be are stylist on Sunday?" I was shocked I almost gasped. HARRY FRICKIN STYLES WAS TALKING TO ME. "Um sure, but why so late? " I knew I didn't care but just curious. "Um... Well are stylist just had a baby. Sorry for the short notice." He chuckled. "Oh, it's okay. Me and Isha just move here today." We talk for a while and we set a day. "Well, bye love." I could feel him smiling. And then he hung up. I was beyond happy I start jumping on Isha's bed. I thought she was still sleeping but she pulls me leg and I went down. "What the fuck it wrong with you!?" she screamed. Her eyes now green. "Guess who called?" before she could answer I screamed "HARRY STYLES CALLED TO MAKE A APPOINTMENT!"

Isha's POV

"Really?" I asked, calming down. Did she just say Harry Styles called? "Yup." She jump off my bed but I knew she love to tease. I jumped on her back and she started spinning to get me off of her. But she dazes out and fell. I pinned her down and whispered "did he really call?" Her face when serious and she nodded. I smile so wide. I jumped off here and got my iPod. I went to my One Direction playlist and it started with LWWY. We started dancing and singing_**. Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we the sun**__._

We were both pretty good singers though. Back home, to earned money we signing and play live at café, and clubs. I play the trombone and violin and she plays trombone and bass. We usual play jazz music with the instruments though. **Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy, till we see the sun. I know we only met, but let's pretend it love. **We weren't die heart fans but we love the so much. And now I get a chance to me them! _Wow _I was pondering. Then I remembered to call my mom. She would be so proud of me and Shia. I tell her and she started screaming and crying. Then she said she doesn't want anything stupid happening. She knew I like Harry and Louis so she said if they like me go for it! YES! She trusts me.

Shia called her mom and she said the same mine's did. We started jumping up and down and end our calls. We get out the food (because I LOVE food) and we watch The Notebook (i cried), Madea Goes to Jail (hilarious) and Love Actually( amazing) then we fall asleep.

Louis POV

Harry and I told the boys about Mary and the baby. They didn't like it either but then we showed them Lashia and Isha, wolf whistles fill the room. "I'm going to get me some!" Zayn yelled. I could see Harry tensed up. "Who?" He asked quietly. "Lashia! "She's the hot one!" He signs in relief. I did too. I like Isha but I couldn't tell because Harry said he like her too. "No! I like her!" Niall whined. "Oh well." "She's not a toy. She a person." Liam says, shaking him head in disapproval. "That's right! I yelled. But I couldn't wait to meet them… Today was the day and it was quiet. Everyone by themselves getting really to meet the girls. Wow. What an effect the have. "Come on! " Liam yelled. We all hurried through the door and into the van.

Isha's POV

We were there with the crew before the boys came. Actually they were 30 minutes late. I told Shia I would be right back to get food out of the vending machine. As I walk, I look at my Facebook and Twitter. I was typing when I hit something. _**Hard.**_ "Oh sorry love, are you okay? Said a light British voice. As someone pick me up, I put my phone in my pocket and brush my shirt. "Yeah, Sorry I'm so clumsy." I look up to find happy blue eyes and brown hair. _Play it cool _I thought. "Well hello gorgeous."

Harry POV

_Wow, she even more beautiful in person._ I kept staring until she said "Hello gorgeous" to Louis. I blinked. Why Louis? He just smiled and kept saying sorry. She smiled and started to greet the boys. She finally came to me and I was surprised when she hugs me. "Hi my name is Isha. And I already know you HAZZA!" She smiled wide, big hazel eyes stared at me. "Um, um, yeah so you're our new stylist?" _Why was I so nervous? _ "Um, yeah so let's gets started. You guys already late!" she points at me but smiles. We get to the shooting area when we see LaShia. She is wearing a Beatles shite with some sky blue ankle like Louis. Then some blacks toms and accessories. Isha was wearing the same shirt as LaShia but red and black spatter paint skinnies with black chunks. I also notice they don't wear much makeup besides lip gloss and mascara. Not like they need it. "Well look who it is! What happen to those snacks Isha! Get it in there Isha!" She was cracking up now and so were Niall and Zayn. Louis blushed cause he had his arm around Isha's waist. I felt a pang of jealously. "So let's get started shall we?" said the woman holding the camera. "Um, I'm not going to be doing that much because Isha does all men's clothes but I'm doing outfit change" LaShia look through the racks off clothes and pull a pile out. "Well come on!" Isha skipped to LaShia and the whispered and giggled. Man they were cute.

Lashia's POV

Wow that's was so much fun! We just got done shooting and I had the great idea. "Hey guys me and Isha just saw a McDonald's. Do your want to come?" Before I knew it, Isha and Niall we already in the van. "Come on!" Isha whined. Well, they have a lot in common I thought. We all got into the van and drove to McDonald's. Again, Isha and Niall we gone and when we got in they already ordered. "Sorry but your too slow and my food buddy and I couldn't wait!" Isha said. Niall looked at her "I'm your food bubby. I'm so honored." He bowed and we all cracked up. They got their food and pointed at the spot we were going to seat. When the rest of us got there Niall was looking at Isha in bewilderment because she had finished a big mac, medium fries, nuggets and now on a cheeseburger. We all stared and she finally looks up, her eyes green because she annoyed. "What?' she asked. We all laughed and Niall spoke up "never have I seen a girl eat like that. It's official. She my food buddy forever!" he wrapped his arm around her. She giggled. "Well, lets me go back to eating then!" We talked and told about ourselves. We found out that we are in the hotel and they are only two doors away. "Let's take this party to our room!" Louis said. We jumped back into the van and drove back home. We made a circle on the floor and played Truth or Dare. Liam spins the bottle and it landed in between me and LaShia. "This is for everyone!" He thought for a moment the said "Does anyone have that special someone?" he wiggled him eyebrows.

Isha's P.O.V

Liam, LaShia and I were the only ones who raise our hands. We all knew Danielle is with Liam. LaShia pull out her phone and showed David, her BF. He had hair like Zayn, but eyes like me. He's the same height as Harry. Zayn and Niall look really awkward. I think Lashia could sense it so she put her phone away. "We have been together for 2 years now." They just nodded. Harry looks at me and said "what about you Isha? Not surprised you're taken." He smiled his crooked smile and I said "well… she taken." I look down at my hands. _I love teasing these boys_. I looked up and screamed "SHE IS LASHIA!" I jumped on her and started kissing her face. She laughed and kissed me back. By the time I got off we were both covered in red and pink lip gloss. The boys stared and burst in laughter. "Well then, I enjoyed that. A lot." Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "So you're not taken?" I nodded no. _Why did he want to know? _Then he jumped on me and whispered_ "Good because your mine." _Then sat back and smiled. _What a flirt. "_Next question for everyone" Louis said. "What is the most romantic place you shared with someone?" Zayn said on a roof, Niall said in an Italian restaurant, Liam said a film Harry said a picnic in a car. We all look at him. Then he explained. "What about you Isha? Some loving in a car?" I started to shake. _**I don't want to remember. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!**_

Louis P.O.V

I could see Isha shaking after Harry asked her that question. _But why?_ "L-LaShia can you c-come w-with me?" LaShia pick her up and took her to the bathroom. We all could hear her cry. Then… silence. "I'm going to go get the girls comfy clothes." All the boys nodded except Harry. He played with his hands. I walk in my room and got sweats and black shirts. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Is everything okay?" I heard a sniffle and the door unlocked. I walk in to see two pairs off bloodshot eyes. Both light brown. "Come sit." I could barely hear Isha but I came and sat on the floor. "She will explain most off it but if she can't finish, I'll go." Lashia explain. "My boyfriend Scott was really nice at first but we just broken up 3 months ago. He would treat me nice and go out with me but then started acting… distant. And on day I brought it up he slapped me." Her lips trembling and she put her head on Lashia's shoulder. LaShia started. "He got more aggressive and started name calling her. She just told me the last month of them being together. One day she told me she is going with Scott and I told her be careful. I got a call saying he was going to rape her. I ran to him house and they were in his car…" she stopped and looked at Isha. "He raped me. He was protected but still he… he too-ok i-it away f-for m-me." They both cried silently. "This is why I'm so protective over her." She hugged Isha tightly. "Thank you." I whispered. "For telling me this. I want you to know that we will never hurt anyone of you. Ever." I hugged them for a while. Then pick Isha up bride-style and she giggled "Thanks you Lou-Bear." I chuckled at the name. "Anytime." I carried her out and all the boys look at us. She jumped out of my arms and brushes the clothes I gave her and LaShia. "Sorry I walk out. Just some, um problems… but Lou-Bear and Chickadees help a lot!" we laughed out loud. "who's chickadees?" she look at Shia "Um, well, Shia has five chicks and they have blond and brown fur and that's a nickname!" Isha exclaimed. Shia spoke up. "And Isha's is I-CEE.

Harry POV

_Chickadees? I-CEE? _"Why I-CEE?" I asked. "because of her name and we loved the drinks. Every time we are at food spot that have those and someone says "can I get an I-CEE?" she will yell "coming right up!" and will go hug that person. Some people are happy but many get scared." We all cracked up. "Now," Isha clapped her hands. "Who can cook?" I'm the only one who raise him hand. Isha and LaShia look at the rest of the boys in pity. "Well, curly it's your lucky day. Me and Shia are going to cook cupcakes. And your helping." She pulls me into the kitchen by my collar. Are faces only inches apart she pulls in and I did too but I felt nothing. I open my eyes to see her taking bowls and baking ingredients out and laughing with Shia. _What a tease_ I thought. She turns halfway to me and smirked. _Wow_.

We got everything together and now were about to put it into the cupcake trays when Shia yawned. "Okay I did enough. I'm going to sit with the boys." As she walked, Isha coughed out "lazy." Shia glared but kept walking. I notice if was only Isha and I and I got nervous. We put the tray into the oven and sat and talked about random ideas. She pulls out a to-go Nutella jar and I chuckled she look at me with big hazel eyes but continued to eat. She eats a few teaspoons and gets some on her chin. "Um… you got some on your chin." What…?" I wiped it off with my thumb. I was about to wipe it on my pants but she grab my hand a sucks it off. At first I was disgusted but I like the feeling. I was get used to it but she pulled away and yells "cupcakes here!" everyone grab one and I'm still shocked. I feel a nudge in my ribs to find Louis' concerned face. I give him a smile and he walk away. _Oh my, I like her _I declared. _A lot._

Louis POV

I wake up and find Isha in my arms. _Nice. _She moves and her . They are green. Oh no. " Isha," I started but she cut me off. "Bitch, DON'T talk to me until I get my tea." And with that she gets off the bed and hurries to the kitchen. Wow, sassy one. I could use some tea too so I get up and find that she made two cups, I take one and at to it. We enjoy in silence until she says "Good morning Lou-Bear." She smiled eyes hazel now. She hugged me and says "what are we doing today?" and then it hit me. "We have a signing a 2". It was 11 now. But she still looks happy. "Now even more people can see our designs!" she ran and did a little dance. I laughed. She's so cute. She told me she was going to wake everyone up. Good luck with that. It took 5 minutes to wake Liam and Shia. But 10 minutes for Harry and Niall. Then there was Zayn. We all were enjoying tea while they were screams, cussing, threatening and more. Finally Zayn was up with the blanket around him and red lipstick on his lips. What the fuck happen in there? Then she came out with a smirked on her face. "Call the shower first!" she ran into my room, got a towel and when to the bathroom. They all started to call for it and I'm left last, but I don't care. I want to know. "What happened there Zayn?" he laughed but I was dead serious. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head off Lou. She just put lipstick on and kissed me to get up. No biggie." Me and Harry frowned. We didn't tell the boys but we guess they already knew. We were all dress by 1:30 and we jumped in the van. It hadn't hit me until we got there that there are thousands of girls ready to fight the girls for us. OH NO.

Harry POV

When we got there I swore under my breath. I never knew girls could be so loud. We haven't even sat down and girls were giving Isha and Shia dirty looks. But they just giggled. We sat down and got started. Most of the girls were nice, asking why Isha and Shia were here. When the heard they story there were questions like "have you seen them naked?" or "Can you take a pic of Lou's bum?" they just laugh but answered. Soon some, let's says 'aggressive fans" came along. At first we tried to defend the girls put they to it lightly. One girl called Isha a slut and I was going to say something but she pulls me down. "I got this." She whispered. She asks the girl and her friend to stay aside as she typed on Facebook. She finally look up and said "would you like to know what I posted?" Before that girls could answer Isha said, "I'm at a 1d signing and a girl gave me a new job! It's being slut. I never thought about it but I guess it takes on to know one." She smiled innocently at the girl. The girl look disgusted while her friend tried to hide her giggles. "Now give me your mother's phone number." I was surprised when she asked. The girl said nothing but the friend told Isha anyway. She dials it and waited. She started speaking to guess the girl's mother and Beth (the girl) started crying. Then Maya (the friend) hugs her. Isha hangs up. "You are beautiful girl but you can't put others down. And I just spoke to your mother and she doesn't seem like she teaches you to act like this." Isha spoke gently to Beth. She whispered and Beth and Maya laughed. Isha writes on both their arms. They look so shocked and run away. She comes and sits down and puts her music on without a word. I pull the left bud out and she looks anger. Green eyes. "DON'T MESS WITH MY MUSIC." She hissed. "What did you write on their arm?" "Liam's and Zayn's number. Those were their favorite!" "You are crazy!" as it got to the end Isha tap me and said "Get on my back! She whispered. "I'm heavier than you." "Get on my back. Now." I did and she runs. Fast. We were far for the rest of them and she pushes me in the back of the van on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL?" she laughed. "I'm going to play a prank. When they come I tell them I lost you. We will drive home and I will be the last to get out. I'm going put fake blood and makeup to look like your got beat up. You will go in and lied and I will come in after and cried. We'll go off from there. I smirked. "Sneaky." I lay down and I see her puts eye drops and she looks like she really is crying. Soon they come to find her crying. They try to come near her but she push away. Then questions about me come and she lies and says people took me. They all quiet but we started to pull away. Wow they believe it. We get there and Isha says she will drive around to find me by herself. She started driving away and burst into laughter. I jump into the front and we get started with Phase 2.

Isha POV

This was too funny! We drove back after Harry look nice and beat up. We practice his limp and he walked inside. I waited until her text me. **They are crying. I'm in my room. Come now and explain! **I fix myself and get out of th car. I put some eye drops and walked in. everyone stared. I was about to talk but Louis walk up to me, look at me in exasperation and started yelling. He looked so angry. I was getting exasperation myself cause he won't let me talk. We stood there yelled and then he slapped me.

Harry's POV

I was laughing to myself as I wash the 'blood' and makeup of me. As I change into sweats I heard **SLAP! **I pull my shirt on then hurried outside to see a horrific site: Isha was sitting on top of Louis, one hand holding him hair and another punching him gut and chest. Liam and Niall were trying to pull Louis up and Zayn and Shia tried to pull Isha from him but she wouldn't let go. Louis spoke up "Get this slut off of me!" Isha stopped for a moment. Her eyes had real tears now. Her moment ended and she punches him relentlessly. Finally they got her halfway standing and so was Louis. "Say sorry." Her words like venom. "No." He said. She slaps him. She asks again and he said it. She let go and fix herself. She looks at everyone before leave. The room was silent. I then sat down and explain everything. They were shocked. "What the fuck man?" Louis screamed. I was about to reply, when the door open. It was Isha. "Sorry I forgot my phone." She looks up to meet Louis eyes. She started crying and ran to him. She pulls him into a hug. He's shocked at first but rubs her back. They go to the bathroom. WHAT THE HELL?'

Louis POV

"I'm so-o sorry. No one has hit me like that be-beside… Scott." She whispered into my shirt. "It's okay. I should have never hit you. It's just Harry walk in and I saw him like that and he like a brother to me you know?" she nodded. We stood there in silence. Her hands rubbed my skin. "Oh gosh." She puts her hand over her mouth. I look to see what she talking about. There are scars on me… from the fight. They hurt but I laugh. She looks at me. Tears threatened to spill out of those angry green eyes. "I have to fix this." She pulls me into the living room. Everyone stares but she doesn't care. She sits me in a chair and straddles herself on my lap. Then she takes a mini first-aid kit and starts to work. Best nurse ever.

Harry's POV

What was she doing? I first knew she was helping Louis with his wounds that she made but as I walked by she said "Yeah. Tell everyone that you got your ass whooped by a sexy nurse." They both cracked while I had enough. "What are you doing slut?" The words before I knew it. She turns around and frowned. The conversation in the room abruptly stops and now she facing me. She pulls me down by my collar with such a force I can't fight back. "You listen, and you listen well. I tried off this bullshit and disrespect for tonight. And I know meant what you said cause Louis told you about Scott. I was helping a friend. sleeping with him. And if you can't understand the difference then keep. Your. Mouth. Shut. And don't ever called me a slut again or I will beat the living shit out of you." she then turn on her heel, went to Louis and kiss him. On the lips. I almost died inside. "I come by tomorrow and see how they look. And for you boys," she paused and turned to the three standing with Shia. "I'm glad your treat girls nicely." She pulled Shia with her and closed the door.

Shia POV

"I'm about what Harry said about you. You didnt need that." i rubbed her hair while her head was in her lap. she just sniffled. i felt so bad for her.

"Its okay." and wsith that, we feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BREAKING NEWS_**_! DO HARRY AND ZAYN HAVE NEW GIRLFRIENDS? FOR THAT PAST THREE MONTHS WE HAVE SEEN THE BOYS SPOTTED WITH THESE TWO GIRLS (Isha and Shia). WE KNOW THEY ARE STYLISTS OF ONE DIRECTION BUT ARE THEY MIXING WORK WITH PLEASURE? IN MOST OFF THE PICTURES (TO THE RIGHT) SHIA AND ZAYN HAVE MORE OF A CONNECTION BETWEEN THEM. HARRY AND ISHA HAVE A CHEEKY LOVE. BUT WHAT WILL THE FANS THINK!? WE'LL GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS IN THE NEXT ISSUE!_

Isha's POV

I waited for Shia to be done reading and when she was I look at her. As if she read my mind, we started laughing hysterically. They boys look at us like were mad. "Why is this funny?" Niall look like a lost puppy. "It's funny because you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. You already know Shia has a boyfriend and well I... don't mind that thought of Harry's and my cheeky love." I smiled to myself and Niall got up and tackled me. He frowned and said. "Nooo! But i want you!" I didn't see him lean in, so i turned and we ended up kissing as Harry was walking out from the shower_. Just great!_

Harry POV

I walk in to see an unforgettable site: Niall kissing Isha. She back away and said "Sorry Niall, I didn't see you there!" She patted Niall's back, while his face turned deep red. I cleared my throat. They all turned around. Isha jumped off the couch with Liam's phone. She walked to me and shoves the phone in my face. When I was done she screams, "I guess I'm yo girlfriend!" she hugs me and I feel my feet departing from the floor. When she puts me down she stomps back and grab Shia's lit phone; she answered it. "Yo brother!" Shia mouthed _who is it? _Isha mouthed back _David. _I could see Zayn and Niall tensed up a little but doesn't say anything. Isha talks to David for a little longer and hands it to Shia. "Hey babe!" she said brightly. "NO. It's not like that we're just friends!" There was a pause. "Hey, don't call me that! Are you even listening?" She walked out in the hallway. Isha started to get up but Louis pulled her down. She was about to speak, but Louis said, "Just give her a minute." Isha didn't protest. We all sat in silence until Shia came into the room stone-faced. She came and sat on the floor with Zayn. "What's wrong babe?" Zayn asked, holding her waist. "H-he broke u-up with m-me. He s-said I'm a slut and a w-whore" She began to sob. Zayn held her even tighter. _Wow didn't see that coming._

Isha's POV

I could see she was trembling. Zayn patted her hair and whispered, "It's going be okay." Even though I knew it wasn't. "When he f-found o-out he went and s-started dating T-Tina. She thought I was d-done with h-him." I felt so bad because there was nothing I could do. "So is this a bad time for good news?" We all just stared at Louis. He got up and walk in the kitchen. A moment he came back and raises his cup. "Me and the boys would be honored if you ladies would be are personal stylists?" I look at Shia and her eyes when happy but still in pain. "We leave day after and we all were going shopping. Please?" he pouts and I let out a snort. "Sure Lou-Bear. Are you up for it Shia?" She looked happy and slightly nods. "GREAT!" He claps his hands. "But to California first for 3 days cause of a concert then to beautiful London girls! But be aware: we love to shop!" He snapped his fingers in a lady-like fashion. Shia smirked mischievously at the boys and said, "That's amazing because Isha's birthday is the second day we're in were in LA!" I smacked my hand on her mouth. _This is just great! Not._

Isha's POV

Ugh God, I'm going to KILL Shia. I was turning 21 but it didn't matter because I won't drink. Shia does and she's always trying to persuade me. I didn't like what alcohol did to people. _Lost _in_ self-control is so not me. _"Thank you Shia for telling us! Now we have to do something BIG for Ms. Birthday girl right guys!" They nodded in agreement. _This is what I didn't want!_ "No." I said firmly. "I don't want anything Big. I don't even want to drink. Ice cream cake for Baskin- Robbins will be just fine." I get up and look around. "Who actually took a shower?" I find that only Louis took one and Harry just came out the bathroom. The rest of the boys look down in shame. "WELL GET YOUR FLITHY ASSES UP! I'M TAKING YOU GUYS TO MALL!" I sanged. Zayn was the first up and in the bathroom. Then Niall call after him and Liam was left last. Poor him. I looked at Louis and Harry. "Get dress!" They practically ran to their room. _I'm the man!_

Louis POV

I may like Isha. A lot, but she scared me. I could tell Harry was scared of her, mostly after the 'beat up', but he tired not show it. We were taking Isha's car. I see Isha and Shia walking around a big, black Lexus. "Don't mess with it. This is my baby!" Isha warned. This car could seat 8 and it has black leather sitting with white accents. "But I thought I was your baby!" I whined. She smiled a motherly smile and said. "Only because you're free." Everyone crack up while I pouted. "I'm sorry Louis-Bear! I love you more than this car! But don't mess it up." And with that, she drove away.

LaShia's POV

As you've probably guess, me and Isha love clothes. But let me tell you, these boys can shop! We've only been to 3 stores and Louis and Harry have 4 BAGS in each hand! Liam, being daddy-direction, scolded them and banged them from shopping in any other stores for the rest of the day. They pouted. Niall and Isha decide that we should grab a bite. We put all our stuff in the car. When walked to see if any shops would be nice for us to stay away from fans. Isha point out 'Danni's Goods' and Liam instantly thinks of Danielle. Louis pretends to gag as we all walk in. After we ordered, the girl recognized the guys. She gasped but put her hand over her mouth. "We'll give you an autograph-" Harry began but she cut him off. "Just seeing you is enough! I'll be back with your orders! And I love your shoes!" She pointed at Isha's converse. I can see her phone on the corner so I pick it up. The boys look at me, confused. I start taking pictures. "What…?" she saw what we were doing and squealed. We got our stuff and Isha already to a bite. She turned around and said "Thank you," pausing to read the nametag. "Danni… What! The Danni of this shop!?" Danni smiled and wink. "The one and only!" Isha looked through her bag and pulled a pen and paper. "I need an autograph!" Danni played along. "What's your name sweetheart?" "Isha." She said shyly. "Here you go babe! See you later!" As we left Isha was jumping up and down, all fangirled. "OHMIGOODNESS I CAN'T BEILEVE I MET SOMEONE FAMOUS!" Louis put a hand on his hip, looking somewhat offended. "Hey!" He gestured to the boys. "You guys are just like boys a school. Just cuter and more successful." She put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. We all crack up. I patted her back while she stood; looking so embarrassed.

Louis' POV

"So you think were cute?" Everyone looking at her. She opened her mouth like she was going answer but went into a dash. The only reason I followed is because she had the answers. She made it to the car before us and locked the door. It was already raining so we banged on the windows. "Do you all promise not to ask questions?" We nodded like obedient children. She pondered for a moment then unlocked the doors. We climbed in and she drove out of the lot. Niall and I sat behind Harry. He sat right beside her and asked, "What's your full name?" she didn't take her eyes off the road. "Isha Marie Cameron. Why?" Harry took a deep breath and shouted, "ISHA MARIE CAMERON WHY WON'T YOU TELL US YOU FANCIES NIALL HORAN!? YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TASTE!" Isha swerved on the road a little. We went hysteric. Isha parked the car on the side of the street and look at Harry with green eyes. _Oh no_. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL." She hisses. Venom in every word. We're all silent as she hops out the car but leaves her key. It's a least five blocks to our hotel and Harry takes the wheel. I sit where Harry was and roll down my window. "Isha, please get back in the car. You're going get a cold." She looks at me, eyes watery, cheeks tears stained and lips trembling. She looks like a child with her eyes wide and hazel. She looks away and breaks in a run again. She's really fast. We try to go after her, but she goes in an ally. "But we have to keep going! She my sister." I can hear the tears in Shia's voice. "She's no stupid enough to wander so she will be back." Harry said. We drive back to the hotel. Isha isn't there but come back an hour after us. She soaking wet, but Shia hugged her anyway. When she pulled back Isha's wrist was bloody. She wobbled to the ground. Before she blacks out, she says, "I l-love you."

Isha's POV

**_It was all white. White ground, white flowers, white clouds. I started walking when a black figure stood in front of me. "I love you." It whispered; voice unrecognizable. It held my hand and we walked. Then another figure appeared. It grabbed my other hand and told me it loved me too. They started a tug-of-war over me. The sky turn red and the ground turn to dirt. My wrists prickled. Then it started to sting. I look to one side and saw my wrist pouring blood. The other one as well. They were laughing. And name calling me. I was crying. I look to see the figures. Their eyes. It changed. One had green eyes but the whites were red. The other has blue-green eyes. The whites also red. The green-eyed figure pulled my head forward so I could see Shia. She was smoking. Others figure were doing it too. "STOP! STOP HURTNG ME!" But they all laugh. Eyes looked with hatred. "SHIA, PLEASE HELP ME! STOP SMOKING!" She simply shook her head._**

I started to feel something wet all around me. Then, something warm and solid. Strong arms were wrapped around my waist. The inviting smell of pasties hit my nose. I look down and saw my wrists. Bloody. I gasped loudly. Someone pulled my chin up and I saw Shia. Her face was tear-stained but she held a slight smile. Something was wrapping around my wrist. I look to see Liam putting cloth after wiping the blood. "What happened?" I didn't like the silence. The person holding me to a deep breath and everyone just sat uncomfortably. I didn't want to be scared but no was answering me. "Well?" "Um you fainted from the cuts on the wrist. You were out for 10 minutes." It was Harry's voice. I get up and move but I fell onto Louis. Harry understands why I moved, but still looks sad. _I'm sorry_. He eyes said.

Louis's POV

"How much do you remember Isha?" I asked. "Um, um, I ran from my c-car and I w-went into t-the alley. There were s-some people who saw m-me. I was going walk a-and not say a-ant-thing but they grab me. They were as-asking questions and I spit on th-them. I think that's why my w-wrists are bleeding. I did hear a p-police siren. Maybe they r-ran a-away. T-that's all." Liam now wrapped both wrists, so I rocked her gently. She buried her head deeply into my shirt as I patted her hair. "I-I'm sorry. I should-d've stayed in the car. I was j-just… Just angry." She looked at Harry when she talked. "If only I knew…" she gasps for air. Harry pulls her face up. "I've shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry, but I will not let you blame yourself. Please just don't." I could see tears riding in his olive eyes. Isha lets go of me to hug Harry. She pulled back and smiled slightly. Then frowned again. She shifted her body so if face Shia. "Shia, can I ask you something?" Her face look determined. "Sure. What?" Isha gasped for air again. "Promise me you will never smoke. Please?" Isha was partly begging while Shia looked befuddled. "I stop when you stopped… oh." She nodded her head slowly. The guys and I sit there confused. Shia began to speak. "About two and a half ago I started smoking. Then a year from I found Isha in the bathroom…cutting herself." She breaths in slowly, then continues, "I promise her I would stop smoking if she stops cutting. We were doing great… Till Scott came along; she started. And now this happened." We were all shocked. Isha rock herself quietly but smiled. "So will you?" "Anything for you babe." Shia hugged her tightly. _They really love each other_. "Well, where are the shopping bags?" I pointed to the couch. She got up, with the help of Shia. "Come on! The world doesn't stop because of me!" she gave everyone their bags. "LET'S GO PACK!" She tried to make it sound fun but we all groaned. "If you work, we can have some of my famous cupcakes?" she tried. Niall fist pump in the air. The rest gave in. After hours of mixing, sorting, threatening (mostly from Isha), we were done. Isha finished before all of us so when we were done; she got us red velvet cupcakes. "Let's watch a movie!" "LOVE ACTUALLY!" Isha yelled. We watch it some many times but we loved her too much. Harry loved this movie too.

Isha's POV

I woke up to loud snoring. I turn to see Harry mumbling words. I try to wiggle away from him but I hit the table. He stirred and pulled tighter. I wiggled again; making sure nothing is in my way. I glanced to see the clock. Its 6:19. Are flight is at 9:30. I was so close to getting away but he forcefully pulls me back. "Issshhhhhaaaa. Don't leave." He whispers into my hair. I pushed forward but he overtakes me. "I told you yooooourr minnnnne." He wiggles and I laugh. "Harry I need to get up and clean." After some time, he finally let's goes of me. "Please help me." He grumbles and turns his back to me. I sigh. I thought he couldn't hear me but then I'm pulled down again. "I won't be much a help, love. Sorry." His warm breath sends a shiver down my spine. "It's okay." I was a little upset but whatever. I walk and tap Shia, who wakes up easily. "We have to clean, chickadees!" she smiles. She said she was going to go use the bathroom. So I went to made tea. I suddenly notice that Harry hasn't gone back to sleep. He just sat on the couch. I was a little confused but didn't press on. Shia is out of the bathroom and she said she will start the guys' room. I started the kitchen. I look up to find a pair of olive eyes. They look sad. Just like they did last night… but they had some sort of lingering I couldn't pinpoint.

Harry's POV

Isha has been hesitating with me since the night I was 'beat up' but would tease more. I could understand why but why not Louis too? _Maybe she likes him more_. I shook the thought out of my head. _For now_. We boarded the plane and they already took their places. Liam and Zayn, Niall and Isha and Louis said her wanted to sit by himself. _That's so unlike him._ I see that my only choice is by a heavy-set woman who looks like she has the flu or Isha.

I slide slyly in the seat next to her. She doesn't seem to notice since her body faced the window and she has her headphones in._ Again. _I moved my hand but she forcefully pulls it down. Still holding, she turns her body to me. It shocked me that they weren't green, but a clouded brown. "Please. Don't." she begged. "What's wrong, babe?" I was really worried now. Isha never look so tired. Her face was pale, lip soft-looking and trembling, eyes with slight bags. Hair was a little fizzy. "Nothing. Just tired." She put her head on my chest. "Sing for me?" Her eyes pleaded. "Of course." I thought for a moment, and then began.

**_"Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old. And I never thought, through love we be, making one as loving as she. And isn't she lovely made, from love?"_**

Before I knew it she was sleeping. My eyes started drooping till I dose off.

I started to blink my eyes. Something woke me up. I started down to find Isha, practically thrashing in my arms. I held her shoulders firmly. "Please." She whimpered. "Don't let her smoke…I'll stop cutting." She was rubbing her wrists. "Please…I-I love you… I love you." Then her body when limp. I was shaking her gently. I could feel hot tears. "Please Isha! Wake up." Her eyes fluttered. For a while she didn't look certain. She finally locks eyes with me. She smiles slightly. "Are you okay? And why are you holding me?" she looked utterly lost. "You were having a nightmare. You we thrashing and saying stuff and…That's it." I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that she loved someone. And that someone probably wasn't me. "Oh… ok!" she smiled brightly, dimples showing fully. I could help but crack one myself. An air hostess walk by and I asked when we will arrive. She said in 20 minutes. I look back to see Isha, back to me, singing. "**_Should I give up or should I just keep changing pavement, even if it leads nowhere?" _**Wow, that was good. But why hasn't she told me? Or the boys? I pull and ear bud not caring if she got mad. "Why didn't you tell me you can sing? Hm?" She looks shy, and then speaks quietly. "Because I no good what so ever." "What are you taking about? You're brilliant!" She looks down and starts playing with her hands. I hold them and look into her hazel eyes. "Sing for me?" she sighed but opens her mouth. **_"Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, were only watching the skies. Hoping for the best, but excepting the worst, and you going drop the bomb or not?" _**She paused slightly, looking at me now. **_"Let us die young or let us live forever, we don't have the power but we never say never. Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip, the music for the sad men." _**She skipped the rest then went to the last line. **_Do you really want to live forever? Forever or never."_** We look at one another for a while. Her eyes filled with confusion, hurt, happiness and relief. "Please buckle up. The plane is about to land. Thank you." she dropped her gaze her fumbled with her seat belt. Once on, she laid back, eye closed. "That was so beautiful. Thanks for singing for me." She squeezed my hand in reply.


End file.
